Being Bobby
by ModernMoccasins
Summary: Bobby's dreams are haunted by his father's disappearance. And they are getting worse. What could this recent plague of nightmares mean. What is Team Rocket planning with the new pokemon found in Sinnoh. Can it be stopped in time? Read & Review please
1. Slip, Fall

This is my first pokemon fic. I've been writing for a little while so hopefully this one goes over well. I am aware that the different regions do not mix and what not, but that doesn't matter because I am not using that rule here.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form.  
I do not own any of the characters from the games or anime series either.

BEING BOBBY

CHAPTER ONE

SLIP/FALL

--------

'...what a battle that was, folks! In other news, a brand new gym is opening in Twinleaf town everyone! It will be featuring the brand new legend, Carson Topp, as the gym leader. Let me tell you folks, that is going to be one hell of a gym.'

The car radio talked on as the driver of the car bathed in his praise. Carson had just beaton the Elite Four in a landslide victory and was the new champ. But he renounced his title to everyone's surprise, mostly for the publicity. His lips curled in an angle upwards as he began to dream of what was coming. No...dream isn't the right word...

'At the grand opening of the gym, they will be having a giant festival featuring games, food, and let's not forget battles, all for free!'

Night seemed to engulf his car as the hood of his new convertible slowly slid out of sight. His full, black hair danced in the wind like a shadow. The few streaks of grey were cairfully blotted out by hair dye. He let out a loud chuckle as he began to speed up.

'There will also be a branch of the gym focusing just on Pokemon Contests! This is a muntifunctioning gym if I ever saw one folks. There will even be classes for the young aspiring trainers where practice pokemon will be provided.'

The car started speeding faster and faster. The gravel underneath him started to give away as the car began to swerve around the road, getting more and more out of control. Carson let out a bellow, much like a victory laugh as his hands let go of the stearing wheel. The car took one more swerve before fatally tripping over itself. The car began to roll, tossing itself and pieces of it down the road like a tonker truck. The vehicle flipped over the side of the road and smashed into a tree, folding it in two.

'...this is...what a...don't miss...gym, folks you..."

--------

Bobby awoke with a shout from his bedroom nightmare. Sweat dripped from his forehead and chin as his mother rushed in to see what was wrong. Bobby was squirming around in his tangled sheets on top of his bed. She sat climbed on the bed and grabbed a hold of her son, trying desperately to calm the frantic boy down.

"Shh, shh, Bobby! It is only a dream. You're ok! You're right here with me. It was only a little dream."

She held the boy close to her bosom as his attack started to subside. Bobby's eyes focused on the darkness of his room, bits of light were leaking in from the closed curtains. He didn't say anything. He just sat there, deep in his mother's embrace until he was sure that it was all over. His mother slowly let herself let go of her son and get up. He just lay there, almost dead, just waiting for the day to begin and then go away.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. You should hurry, because I have to go to work early today. The neighbor girl is starting her journey today, and I am going to supply her with her first pokemon."

The boy just nodded and waited until his mother left the room before moving. He sluggishly moved to the main floor of his home. He looked about the table to see a feast of eggs and berries. His mother's other pokemon were around the monstrous kitchen eating various amounts. This was Bobby's favorite time of day, because he got to be around the different high level pokemon of his mother's. His mother ran the gym in Twinleaf with her dragon type pokemon. She took over the responsibilty of the gym after Bobby's father disappeared in a tragic car accident. The car had been found twisted around an old palm tree. When they freed the car, they found no body. They pronounce the driver dead and moved on with out much question. Bobby knew that his dad was still alive though. He just knew! There was no evidence to support that he had died...but there was also no evidence to support that he was alive either.

"Eat up sweetie." His mother said as she dished him up some eggs.

Bobby took a seat in between Charizard and Tyranitar, two of his mother's powerhouses. He quickly downed his eggs, and as he did, his spirit began to return. "Mom. Why do I keep having these nightmares?"

The mother stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around. "I don't know, Bobby."

"It was about Dad. This one was about Dad's wreck."

The mom kicked Charizard out of his spot, to which he was not pleased, and sat down next to her son. "Bobby, I don't know why you keep having these dreams. Ok? I don't know. But-"

Her sentence was cut short by a door bell sounding throughout the house.

"Opps! That must be Pearl."

His mother got up and hustled through the house to the front door. Bobby followed to sit in the living room in perfect view of the front door. He turned on the t.v., muted it, and listened to his mother and his next door neighbor Pearl.

"Well, good morning Pearl."

"I was at the gym, but it was still closed, so I decided to come here instead."

"Oh, no problem, you came to the right place. Let me get my stuff and then we'll head on over, how about that?"

"Sure, I'll just wait here."

"Why don't you come in and say hi to Bobby while I get ready."

"Ok."

Mrs. Topp walked back into the kitchen to finish feeding her pokemon. Pearl walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Bobby, who was staring blankly at a muted t.v.

"Sooo...do you always watch television on mute?"

Bobby snapped out of his translike state and turned to pearl, red flaring across his cheeks. "Well, not always..."

"Thats good. Because I like sound." She snatched the remote from Bobby and turned the t.v. up to almost full blast. Bobby winced as the sound seemed to blast right through him. Mrs. Topp's pokemon wailed from in the kitchen from the loud sound effects. "Oops!" Pearl quickly turned the t.v. off and turned to Bobby with a sheepish look on her face. The two looked at eachother, then burst into a fit of giggles.

Mrs. Topp bustled in to scold them, when she found them laughing instead. Grateful to find Bobby smiling, she let the little sonic boom of their's slip. "Well, it appears that you are ready to go after all, Mrs. Pearl."

"Um, yeah. I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go get started then! Bobby, why dont you come along too. I think you'd have fun up there too."

Bobby didn't say anything. Pearl rolled her eyes and then yanked him off of his previous position and flung him out the door. "It's time you do something for a change you lazy pile!"

His mother laughed. "Why thank you, Pearl, I've been trying to get him out of the house for months!" She laughed to herself as she caught up with the two teenagers. The two were standing looking up at the sky, unable to say anything.

"What? What is going on. Bobby? Pearl?"

Pearl raised a finger to the sky. "What is that?"

Mrs. Topp raised her head, blocked out the sun with her hand and loked up at the strange thing approaching Twinleaf.

"It...It looks like your fa-"

The room of the pokemon gym next to them exploded in a flurry of color. Red and yellows from flames and sparks, and purples as a result of a massive shadow ball attack.

Mrs. Topp took off running towards the gym, releasing her pokemon as she went. "Go Charizard, fly up to see what is going on. You too, Flygon! Altaria, you and Salamence check the perimeter. PorygonZ, you come with me. Tyranitar, stay with the kids and keep them safe!"

Bobby watched as his mother called out orders like a pro. Her impressive line-up of pokemon rolled off to do as they were told. His mother soon disappeared inside the gym. Then there was another explosion as the door that she just entered exploded in another shadow ball.

"Come on, lets go, Bobby!" pearl tried to advance, but Tyranitar stopped her. He called out stating that she must stay put for her own safety, or as best as a pokemon can state anything.

Bobby looked on helplessly as another shadow ball ripped through the walls of the brand new gym. "Bobby!" Pearl called to him again to come and try to get Tyranitar to let them go.

Bobby ran forward and grabbed the tyranitar by the paw. "Tyranitar! You have to come and help my mom! Or she might end up just like my dad!"

The towering pokemon stood and thought for a moment, then nodded and lifted Bobby and Pearl onto his bulky shoulders and took off towards the gym. His feet making craters in the ground from his furious wake. The trio entered from the crevice made by the most recent shadow ball attack. Upon entering the gym, they found Mrs. Topp standing on one end of the gym, and an old lady standing on the other side. PorygonZ hovered in front of Bobby's mother, a light screen protecting both of them. The old women ordered her Gengar to throw another shadow ball to try and break the light screen. The Gengar raised his small arm into the air. A purple orb appeared in his hand. Then it almost instantly grew to an enormous size. It was the biggest shadow Bobby had ever seen! The huge ball was deflected by the light screen and shot stright at them. Tyranitar flung the two teenagers off of his shoulders to safety, only to recieve the bulk of the shadow ball attack. Tyranitar wailed in pain as the ball exploded on him and shot him accross the field leaving purple flames in its wake. The old woman turned to the teens that had just come into the picture.

"Bobby! Pearl, get out of here!"

"Children, eh?" The old woman cackled. "Gengar! Give them a taste of your psychic attack!"

Gengar complied with his eyes glowing a bright purple. Pearl screamed as both her and Bobby were lifted into the air. Mrs. Topp screamed as she watch on in horror. The old woman laughed in a hideously broken tone. "We're really having fun now! Now, Gengar! Give them a good toss!" The two suddenely shot into the air. The two screamed as they flew higher and higher. They hit the peak of their accent about one hundred feet above the gym, which was already three stories high. As they began to fall Pearl reached out to grab Bobby's hand. The two got a hold of eachother. The two passed Flygon on the way down, and it immediately took off after them. It sped down and scooped the two into it's arms. But when Flygon grabbed Pearl, Bobby lost hold of his grip on her and slipped off of the dragon pokemon. The boy slipped away unnoticed and was too panicked to scream anything. It was too late by the time Pearl had noticed Bobby's absence. He had disappeared from sight. "Bobby!!!"

The boy closed his eyes as he began to imagine his death. He saw the ground. Only fifty feet until he meets his maker. Bobby lifted his eyes to the sky and saw the clouds part above him. They were blown away by something moving very very fast. It was a pokemon, but it wasn't one of his mother's. It was different. It had long feathers, sharp claws, and a short stubby beak. It was going really really fast.

'Great.' Bobby thought. 'Not only am I gonna splat on the ground. I'm gonna get eaten.'

But there was something else. There was a man riding this pokemon. He was covered all in black and had trailing clothe behind him. He looked almost like a ghost. The pidgeot was speeding at an almost unimaginable speed. Bobby saw the ground one more time.

Twenty-five feet.

Bobby looked back to see the man reaching out, almost desperatly trying to reach him in time. Bobby was close enough to see the man's eyes, those eyes, they were crying. The boy lifted his hand for the man to grab.

Ten feet.

The teen could feel the man's fingertips touching him.

Five feet.

Bobby saw the ground out of the corner of his eye, it was so close. He looked up into the man's eyes. They were so deep. He could feel the pain leaking out of them. But they felt like a home, cozy, warm, and inviting.

Bobby closed his eyes to prepare for the impact. But instead of crashing into the ground in a flurry of bones and skin, he was lifted up, away from the menacing grass and ground of the earth.

The man brought Bobby to the top of the gym and set him down. Mrs. Topp and the old woman both stopped to stare at the unrequited gift of life. The man got off of his Pidgeot and stood over the boy. Bobby stood up only to his shoulders in height and was a little intimidated by the presence of the strange man. The two stared at eachother for a long time, neither saying anything. Then the man patted the boy on the shoulder and gave the teen a wink and went to leave.

"Please don't go!"

The man stopped, but didn't turn around. "Agatha."

The old woman turned away from the battle and hobbled away from the gym and into the woods.

"What did you want from me!" Mrs. Topp shouted from down below.

The man didn't answer. He hopped onto his Pidgeot and gave the boy on last look. "I just needed to know that you were ok." Then he swooped away into the same sky that he had just came from.

Flygon soon landed next to Bobby, Pearl riding on top. "Bobby! I thought you were a gonner!"

Boby didn't answer, he just stared into the cloud that shielded the man's escape.

"Who was that?"

Bobby knew. He knew. 'My Dad...' "No one. Just some...guy..."

"Oh...Are you ok?"

Bobby broke from his trance. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get off of this thing before it breaks or something."

"Yeah, good idea."

The two hopped aboard the flygon and drifted slowly down to the safety of ground where they were hugged by Bobby and Pearl different mother's and family. The whole town had seen the battle. Most of them wanted to shake Mrs. Topp's hand for successfully fending off the unkown attackers.

Once the evening had cooled down, Bobby, his mother, and Pearl were back in teh Topp residence being treated to hot chocolate curtesy of the aspiring chef, Charizard.

"That was pretty scary today. You two could have been killed."

"I know, mom."

"Do you, Bobby?" Mrs. Topp sternly asked. "Tyranitar was sent to the Pokemon Center because of that attack today! You two need to be more careful."

"Mrs. Topp, I'm sorry, I made Bobby and Tyranitar go. I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you. That's all."

Bobby's mother softened and let out a little chuckle. "Well, I suppose no one suffered permanent damage. But I'm afraid that your journey is going to have to wait till tomorrow, Pearl."

"I know. That's ok. I'll be back tomorrow, bright and early! Goodnight, Bobby."

Pearl made her grand exit and the house was finally left in silence. The pokemon slowly went to bed in different areas of the house. Mrs. Topp began to clear the dinner table of dishes and cups and put them in the dishwasher.

"I saw dad today."

She stopped.

"He saved me."

She didn't even turn to him. She just spoke in an injured tone. "No, you didn't. Your father is dead. Now go to bed."

Bobby felt his head drop. He got out from the table and solemly trudged up the stairs and drifted into the safety of his sheets and the troubles of his dreams. 


	2. GO!

Ok. Thank you PokeMaster1 for the review! It is much appreciated. Here goes the next chapter, I don't know if it will be as epic as the last one, but here it goes anyways. 

BEING BOBBY

CHAPTER TWO

GO!

--------

_'Flying...'_

Bobby's body drifted in the wind. It flew up high and then down low, then up again. He threw out his arms and guided his movements through the serene night sky. He closed his eyes and let his soul guide him. His broan, unruly was set free as the wind blew it about.

Turning around to have his back towards the ground, Boby slowed himself down so he could pause and gaze upon the heavens. He put his hands behind his head and watched the passing clouds make different shapes. Bobby's body hovered hundreds of feet above the earth. He loved the rush of being in the sky, but there was also a certain fear that was associated with heights that always gave him the heebie-jeebies.

_'Falling...'_

Bobby could feel his body giving away from it's magical hold on flight. He began to plummit towards the earth's surface at an alarming rate. He threw out his arms and tried to guide himself to safety but he could no longer control his movements. He began to panic. He tried everything he could, but to no avail. Then he remembered his father. He turned his head away from the upcoming ground and looked up to the sky and saw a cloud just like before. He waited for his father to come bursting to his rescue again. But...

_'Just wait...He'll be there...'_

He waited and waited. No burst of cloud. No Pidgeot. No father. Bobby saw the ground out of the corner of his eye and it was so close. He turned his gaze toward the cloud once again...but...

"...Dad?"

THWUMP!

--------

Bobby awoke to the sound of his skull cracking against the wooden floorboards of his room. He gave a weak grunt to try and alert someone. The dull pain fell like an anvil slowly crushing down on his forehead. He could glimpse the blinding morning light filtering, no, burning through the curtains.

"Ugh..."

Foot steps started rising from down below. "Bobby! Bobby! Are you ok? I heard a loud noise! Are you ok?" Mrs. Topp rushed in to the bedroom prepared to for another siezure-like episode only to see her son, head crushed against the floor, and his legs still sprawled over the bed, leaving the sheets in disarray.

"What was it this time?"

Bobby let his eyes walk over to his mother and give her an evil glare. "I fell."

"I see!" She chuckled. "Well, lets get you out of here and into some nice street clothes."

Bobby moaned in protest as his mother bustled about his room, picking up random clothes laying all about. She pulled open the curtains to reveal the bright sun of morning. Bobby was temporaily blind as he frantically tried to shield his eyes from the onslaught of color.

"Come on, Bobby! It's time to get up!"

"I don't wanna."

"Well, that's just do bad, isn't it!"

Bobby groaned again as his body finally started functioning. When his mother left, he dressed himself into his normal garb and started his trek down the stairs which seemed to be a lot longer on that particular morning. He entered the kitchen like he always did and sat between Charizard and ... no Tyranitar this morning. Tyranitar's spot was instead taken by Pearl. She turned to him with an ear to ear smile.

"Good morning, sleepy-weepy!"

Bobby didn't respond. Instead, he just gave her a look that said 'what in the heck are you talking about you stupid-'

"Enough chit-chat you two! Eat, eat. You have a big day ahead of you."

The boy sat down at his usual spot and ate his usual breakfast, scarfing it down like it was his last, as usual. Pearl sat in awe of Bobby's eating ability, barely able to keep up even with her ten minute head start.

"This is really good, Mrs. Topp."

"Well I'm glad. Now hurry up and finish!"

The two stowed away and chit-chat they had left and hurriedly finished off their meal.

"Done!" The two chimed together.

Mrs. Topp stood back and watched the two exit to the living room to get their shoes on. She loved it when Pearl was over. She always brought out the good side of Bobby, the happiness. She hadn't seen that in a long, long time.

"Mom, we're ready to go."

Mrs. Topp came back to reality and walked outside to the wonderful town of Twinleaf, a village really. The town was so peaceful, serene, a paragon of beauty. Then there were the charred remains of the Twinleaf Gym. Most of it was intact, but there were holes blown out and debri scattered everywhere. There were various mover pokemon working on repairing the building as best they could, many smaller ones running about picking up the different trash that had been scattered during the previous attack.

Bobby's mother heaved a sigh as she looked upon the once beautiful building that housed her career. "Well, it's gonna be a little breazy, that's for sure."

The trio walked carefully in through one of the larger holes, careful not to step on anything sharp or pointed. "Let's go the class section of the gym, it should still be intact...I think." They weaved their way through the rubbish to find the different classrooms in the furthest area of the gym, it was almost completely untouched. They entered one room labled "Beginners".

"Now," Mrs. Topp spoke as they entered an enormous battling room. It looked like a jungle and had almost every kind of landscape imaginable. It was so big, it was a wonder how it fit in the gym at all! "Let us begin with the Pokemon selection process, Pearl. You need to have a pokemon that best fits you, and that you can easily handle. Go ahead and look around. There are pokemon scattered all over in this room. It is almost like a containment facility."

Pearl slowly began to walk away from the group, just trying to take in the sights of the place. "Wow...this place is so huge!"

"It was meant to relate the real outside world to beginners, so you'd best get used to it."

Pearl nodded and disappeared into a patch of trees. Bobby looked on in curiosity. There were sounds in the distance.

"Hey little guy! Do you wanna come with-AAAAAHHH!"

Mrs. Topp shook her head. "Beginners, eh? They always seem to stumble upon the Ursaring nests...Uhm...Bobby?"

"Yes, mom."

"About last night. I didn't mean to-"

Bobby cut her short. "I know mom, it's just that I saw him! He was the one that saved me! I just know it."

Mrs. Topp raised her hand in protest. "I know, I know. But it couldn't have been your father, Bobby."

"It was!"

Mrs. Topp fell silent. She folded her arms and looked off in the direction where Pearl had gone. Walking off to find Pearl, Bobby grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"He said that he just wanted to make sure that I was ok." He flipped her around and made her stare him straight in the eye. "I know he is out there. I gotta go and find him, mom. I gotta."

A tear formed in his mother's blue eyes. She cupped his cheek then pulled him in to a crushing hug. "If you have to leave me, then you have to."

Pearl walked back in to find the two in the enjoined previously mentioned position. "Uhm...Excuse me?"

The two broke apart slowly, Mrs. Topp wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh hi, Pearl. Did you find one?"

"Why, yes I did!" Pearl gave them all a wink then stepped to the side to reveal her brand new partner of choice. "I want you all to meet my new friend, Shellos!"

Bobby's eyes brightened to the sight of a small, pink, and unbearably cute sea slug-ish creature slide out from behind Pearl. The two matched perfectly!

"Oh, isn't it just adorable?" Mrs. Topp rushed over to give it a good pat on the head. "I'm so glad you picked this type of pokemon, they are just so pretty!"

Bobby blushed at his mother's antics. Pearl hopped about in excitement at her first pokemon.

"Ok, here you go." Mrs. Topp handed Pearl five pokeballs, one for Shellos and four extras. "Now, it probably isn't a good idea to keep Shellos out to much, not only because it is a water type pokemon, but it might not be able to keep up with the group and get left behind."

"Ok." She nodded. "Alright, Shellos, come in to your new home. I promise that it wont be for too long!" The little Shellos complied gleefully and was transported directly into the pokeball.

"Good work, Pearl. I think that you are going to have a lot of fun with that little critter." Mrs. Topp walked over and shook Pearl's hand then pulled her into a big hug. "Twinleaf just wont be the same without you. But we're not done yet."

"Huh?" Pearl gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, being a gym leader, I have to give you your first taste of battling!" Mrs. Topp clapped for joy. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

The two turned around to see Bobby standing all by himself, looking at the ground, occasionally kicking away a little pebble. Mrs. Topp walked over and hugged him. "Are you ready too?"

Bobby nodded with a smile on his face. "DO I get to go and pick one out too?"

Mrs. Topp shook her head. "No. I've got a special one for you." The two began to leave and Pearl started to go with them. But Mrs. Topp stopped her. "Pearl, why don't you stay here and start practicing, Bobby and I will be right back."

Pearl nodded and grabbed her pokeball. "Go, Shellos! ... ... oops."

Bobby and his mother worked their way through the classrooms until they came to his mother's office. It was labeled 'Gym Leader Topp's Office'. Once the door was opened Bobby was immediately reminded of his father. The place with littered with his pictures, and medals, and even his giant Elite Four plac. It was almost heart wrenching.

"How long has all of these pictures been here?" Bobby asked as his mother stood in the center of the medium sized office looking at all of the pictures.

"Ever since this place has been built. I always come here when...well." His mother choked up.

"I understand."

Mrs. Topp gave him a smile and then started to walk about the room. "Now, where is he?"

"Where is what?"

"Well," Mrs. Topp said as she started tossing papers aside and looking under things. "I assume that you are leaving soon, right?"

Bobby nodded.

"Well, I'm not letting you leave without a pokemon to keep you safe."

"Really?"

Mrs. Topp grunted in response because she was lifted a heavy stack of book to put them on top of her already cluttered desk. "This pokemon was a gift, from your father to me, just before he disappeared. Because he disappeared, and because I really am a one type sort of gal, I haven't done anything with it. It has just sort of stayed here for the past year. Why don't you help me look for it."

Bobby jumped to the statement and began sifting through various items on the floor. He worked his way to a corner of the room. There was a large stack of papers lying in disarray. They made an almost pyramid shape. Bobby went to reach for it when it suddenely jerked. Bobby's hand shot back in surprise. There was definetly something in there. He reached his hand out once again to try and see what was inside. As his fingertips brushed against the slick surface of the paper, and explosion of sheets blew him right onto his butt. As he flew back a creature pounced on top of his chest and pinned him to the ground. Bobby screamed in fear as the creature started to maul his face with it's tongue.

Mrs. Topp whirled around and laughed at him. Bobby's screams of fear soon melted into giggles of bliss. Bobby opened his eyes to see the most adorable little four legged creature sitting atop his chest. It's fluffy ears twitched with the excitement of child to see it's father. It's big bushy tail swung back and forth in frantic swoops.

"It's an Eevee." Mrs. Topp said as Bobby slowly got up, the Eevee still in his arms.

"I know! How come I never knew about him?"

Mrs. Topp smiled at him. "I wasn't ready to tell you. I figured I know when the time was right. Now, let's get back to Pearl before she gets herself killed in there."

The two went back to the beginner's room to find Pearl sitting down, pokeball in hand. "I don't know how to get her out..."

Mrs. Topp let out a big laugh as she patiently showed the two teens both how to open and close a pokeball. Pearl showed excitement for Bobby's new pokemon as well.

"Alright!" Mrs. Topp shouted. "Are you two ready?"

"Both of us?"

"Yep! Your first battle, mainly for the sake of time, will be a two on two battle. You two against me. Now, I will go easy on you, but that doesn't mean that I will just hand the battle over."

"Mom, you're going down! Go, Eevee!"

"Mrs. Topp, thanks for everything, but now I'm gonna whoop you! Go, Shellos!"

Mrs. Topp laughed at their idle chit-chat. "Ha! Show me what you newbies got! Go, Trapinch! And while we're at it, go, Bagon!"

Bobby and Pearl were both a little taken aback. "Trapinch is a ground type. And Bagon is...a dragon type."

Mrs. Topp laughed again. "Ha! You're not giving up already are you?"

Bobby and Pearl shook their heads and prepared for a battle. No one said anything. There was just the studying of the opponent. Mrs. Topp was very good at this, so she acted very cool. But Bobby and Pearl were focusing very hard on what might be their first move. But Mrs. Topp made it instead.

"Bagon, Tackle Shellos! Trapinch, give Eevee a bite!"

The two opposing moved surprisingly fast. Bagon started charged head first at Shellos. Bobby was lost as to what to do. He had never battle before and he was freezing up. But then Pearl broke in and ordered.

"Shellos, give hima bubble attack then get out of the way!" Shellos shot a big bubble at the charging Bagon that hit him right on top of the head. The water from the bubble covered Bagon's eyes and he lost his bairings, but kept charging. Shellos slowly slid out of the way and Bagon ran right past it.

"Good work Pearl!"

"Bobby! Watch out for Trapinch!"

Bobby whirled his head around just in time to see Trapinch open his mouth for the bite attack. Eevee stood there, bravely waiting for the order. "Eevee, get out of the way!" The Eevee made a quick side step and ended up back to back with Shellos. The trapinch missed Eevee, then stood to face it. The Bagon along with it's fellow team mate, had the teens' pokemon boxed in.

"Wait...water types are strong against ground types..." Bobby muttered to himself.

Mrs. Topp smiled as her son began to figure her strategy out. "Bagon, Trapinch, tackle them into eachother!" The two pokemon began their charge toward Shellos and Eevee.

Bobby turned to Pearl. "Quick! Switch sides with me! Shellos is super effective against Trapinch!"

Pearl nodded. "Eevee! Switch places with Shellos!" Eevee did a back flip over Shellos and turned to face the charging Bagon. Shellos slithered around to face the oncoming Trapinch.

"Eevee, sand-attack!"

"Shellos, bubble!"

Eevee kicked up a cloud of sand that stopped Bagon in his tracks. The Bagon started to sneeze and swing around because it couldn't see anything. The bubble attack struck Trapinch with great force and sent it straight backward. It hit hard against the ground. It tried to get back up, but it just lay there, done.

"Good job, kids! You figured me out."

The two kids jumped up and down, forgetting about the recovering Bagon. As they celebrated, Bagon charged through the sand and struck both Eevee and Shellos, sending then toppling over eachother to lay next to the K.O.'d Trapinch.

"Oh no!" Pearl shouted as her Shellos shakily stood back up. The Eevee soon joined it by it's side. "Are you ok out there?" Bobby asked to the pokemon. They both nodded and looked back at the furious Bagon. It was covered in sand and none to happy about it.

Mrs Topp smirked because it was exactly what she wanted. "Bagon, Rage!"

The Bagon started to turn red as it took off at an amazing speed. Both Eevee and Shellos moved away in opposite directions, the Bagon passed right between them, still running at full speed. The two pokemon turned around to see Bagon just turn around and charge again.

"Eevee, Sand-attack!" Eevee kicked up another cloud of sand right at the Bagon, but it did not slow him down this time, though the Bagon could not see, it just kept on running. "Lay down!" The Eevee fell flat to the floor. The Bagon hit its target just like Bobby had wanted to. Its foot caught underneath Eevee and tripped it something fierce. The bagon was sent careening through the air.

"Hit is with a bubble, Shellos!" The Shellos to aim and then fired upon the flying Pokemon striking right across the face. The force from the bubble attack sent the Bagon flying across the entire battle field until it finally landed in a heap and skidded across the ground, knocked out.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Mrs. Topp shouted as the two teens hugged eachother and jumped around for joy. Pearl and Bobby ran out to the field and picked up their respective pokemon and hugged them tightly.

"You two are going to make quite the team."

The two teens stopped. "Team?"

"Well of course!" Mrs. Topps said, bring her pokemon back into their pokeballs. "The way you two worked together was amazing! And I just assumed that you two were going to go off together."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it." Pearl said.

"And I need to go and find dad, she isn't going where I should go."

Mrs. Topp frowned. "Well, you aren't ready to find anyone. Those people that attack the gym were very strong. I doubt if I could even have made it any further then when I did."

Bobby looked down. "Well, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Now you two need to travel together, besides, the more the merrier, right? Besides, I wouldn't want any of you two to get lost by yourselves."

Pearl and Bobby looked at eachother. Pearl's eyes brightened. "I'd love for you to come with me Bobby! It will be an adventure!"

Bobby nodded. "Great!" The two put their pokemon into their pokeballs and headed for the door. Mrs. Topp gave them some various materials such as potions and antidotes and stuff. She also gave Bobby some extra pokeballs for the road.

Pearl stopped off at her house to say goodbye to her family and then the two were off. As they reached the main road that led to Sandgem Town, they looked back. Bobby saw his mother waving goodbye with all of her pokemon standing behind her waving as well. Pearl saw her family waving goodbye also. The two turned to eachother and smiled. "This is going to be one fun ride."

--------

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Bug Off!

Alright. No one has really reviewed the second chapter yet so I am just gonna keep going. 

BEING BOBBY

CHAPTER THREE

BUG OFF!

--------

_'Aren't you a cute little Eevee.' Bobby patted the head of his pokemon._

Everything seemed so real, well, as real as a dream could get. The sky was bright orange, not from a sunset, but from the jellow that had taken the place of clouds. The trees were made out of cake, all of the little leaves were made of frosting and every no and then drifted down to splat on the ground. The blades of grass seemed to resemble pudding, except green. They didn't blow in the wind but smushed when you stepped on them. The ground was composed of chocolate chip cookies and smelled as if they were fresh out of the oven.

Bobbey walked along with his Eevee, mesmerized by the world he had immersed himself in. It was like a Willy Wonka dream come true!

_'This isn't such a bad dream.'_ The boy walked along, picking of tree leaves and popping them into his mouth, his Eevee marched along, splatting as many blades of grass as it could, then lapping the wonderful pudding up off of the flavorful ground. As he ate, he began to notice himself moving forward slower and slower. He felt himself getting heavier and heavier.

_'What the...?'_ Bobby looked down to find his stomach had gotten bigger. In fact, his whole body had gotten bigger. His slim figure had turned into that of a fat middle aged man! He turned to Eevee who in turn was now rolling after him. The Eevee had gotten so large is resembled a medicine ball. Just as the Eevee reached its owner, it popped. Blood and guts, and don't forget pudding, flew high into the air all over.

_'Aaah!'_ Bobby tried to move away from the corpse but found that he couldn't stop eating. He now had become so huge, one could barely see his head poking out of the huge blob of a person.

Suddenely, the boy felt himself moving. _'Oh no...'_ The human bowling ball began rolling down a hill, getting faster and faster. His speed increased and he could feel himself getting sick. Out of all of the rolling, he noticed that some large obstruction was in his path. It was a large tree, and he was heading right for it! Bobby tried to steer himself away but to no avail. He smashed into the tree and exploded into a million pieces of gore and candy.

--------

Bobby started awake as he shot out of his sleeping bag. His fast motion awoke Pearl who, with much protest, opened her eyes to see what the fuss was about. Bobby had sweat all over his face, not from excercise, but fear. "Bobby, wat's wrong?" Pearl said, one eye struggling to stay at level with the other.

Bobby turned to her, his breathing was heavy and unnatural, as if he had just got done running. "Uhm, nothing. I'm ok now."

Pearl made a huffing noise and took a look at the sky. It was hard to see on account of them camping underneath a grove of trees. But the sun was seen to be peeking through little windows in the treetops. "Well, it's time to get up anyways. I'll go find some berries if you want to get a fire ready."

Bobby nodded as Pearl went off berry collecting. "Berries...for breakfast?" The teen hadn't quite gotten used to the traveling ideals yet. All he wanted was to go back home and enjoy his mother's food. He never really appreciated that until now.

The boy got up out of his sleeping bag and packed it away. He found some dead branches nearby the campsite. It looked as if someone had used them before. He picked them up and carried them back to the campsite. When he was back, he began to arrange them in a circular way, so they'd burn better.

A rustle came from behind him.

"I'm not quite ready with the fire yet, Pearl." He said as he turned around. But there was no one else around. "Pearl?" No reply. "Hmm." He went back to moving the sticks back and forth.

Another rustle from behind.

"Ah ha!" He screamed as he turned to find the culprit. But there was again, nobody there. "Hmm." He again went back to his work. Just as he finally got his wood positioned the way he thought was best, there was another sound from behind.

"Ha!" He whirled around to catch the rustler but instead ran smack into Pearl, crushing all of the berries she had found against their chests. They pulled apart to find red and blue stains all over their shirts.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry! Yikes, I didn't mean to."

Pearl grabbed a towel from her bag. "Whatever." She began to clean of the substance only to find it had stained her clothes. "Now we have no berries!"

Bobby tried to help her get it off. "I said I was sorry."

"I know." The two smirked at eachother. "It's not the big of a deal anyways. We're not that far from Sandgem...I don't think. We'll just have a big lunch when we get there."

Bzzz!

There was a buzzing noise that came from a tree above them. They both looked up to find a cricket like creature staring down at them. It looked down at them with extreme curiosity. It had a look in it's eyes that wasn't really clear.

"Well, hi, little fella'!" Pearl said with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

There was another buzz as a second Kricketot joined the first. "You brought a friend too! How sweet." Pearl was still sweet talking the bugs, all the while trying to get closer, reaching for a pokeball to catch one.

Bzzz!

Another Kricketot. Then another! They began to crowd around the new trainers like a vultures eye-balling a dieing cow.

"Aren't you guys so cute!" Pearl cupped her mouth as if she were whispering a secret. "Which one do you want Bobby? They're everywhere!"

Bobby began to focus on the bug type pokemon that had just colelcted around the trees above him. He could see a sort of lustfullness in their eyes. 'What is going on?'

"You, aren't you just adorable!" Pearl went on with her lovings of the pokemon. There had to be over thirty pokemon gathered amongst the trees around them.

The group of bugs started up a low pitched hum. They were almost singing together, chirping in harmony at the people below them. 'What makes us so interesting?' Then their antenna on top of their heads began knocking together, making different higher-pitched clinking sounds, like a xylophone. It was a regular old galop!

"Hi!" Pearl shouted as one brave Kricketot, seemingly smaller than the rest, jumped from the tree and walked cautiously over to Pearl. The couragious creature soon founditself nose to nose with the girl, who was on her knees waiting for the pokemon to get to her. "Well, aren't you adorable!" Pearl picked up the little creature. It looked straight into her eyes and sniffed her face a little. Pearl giggled at this and lowered the bug a little. When the bug was eye level with the berry stain it went nuts! It struggled free from Pearl's grasp and began to nibble on her shirt.

"What the?" Pearl pulled the creature away from her shirt, where it had left a little hole from it's feastings, and held it up to eye level. The Kricketot began to cry, it let out long, loud sobs. "Hey! Shhh!"

The other Kricketots above stopped chirping and began to rustle about. They were hopping back and forth, from branch to branch, letting out the same kinds of sobs.

"Pearl! Give it something to eat, quick!"

Pearl reached for her bag and pulled out a pokesnack that happened to be in the form of a cookie-like bar. "HJere, little fella, please stop crying."

The bug pokemon immediately stopped its antics and snatched the snack from Pearl's hands. Pearl set it down on the ground, it sat down right in front of her and kept right on eating its cookie. The other bug pokemon didn't stop their minstrations.

"Bobby. What is going on?" Pearl said as she began to get up from the ground.

"I don't know. But I don't like it."

One large Kricketot jumped down from the branch just like the first. It landed on Bobby's shirt and started tearing at the berry stain. Then another flew down and land on Bobby, doing the same as the first. Bobby ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground. The whole swarm of pokemon lunged down at it and soon the shirt was engulfed in a pile of teeming pokemon.

"I think they're hungry!" Pearl exclaimed over the noise of the pokemon. The two looked at eachother, picked up their bags, and began to back up, hoping that their excape would go unnoticed. As they turned to run, they were blockaded in by another swarm of hungry Kricketot.

"Uhm," Pearl said looking down at the pokemon who were greedily staring at her shirt. "Not good."

Bobby turned back around to find the original swarm finished with his shirt, of which there was no trace, and hungry for more. They too were eying Pearl's shirt.

"Give them your shirt, Pearl."

Pearl stared at him with shocked eyes. "Are you some kind of pervert! I will not take off my shirt, you sicko!"

"SHHH!" Bobby silenced her, trying to make as little noise to startle the pokemon as possible. "It's either that or we run."

Pearl considered her options, then decided rather quickly after receaving a very dirty look from Bobby. "Fine! but don't you look."

"Ok. Make it quick!" Bobby closed his eyes and waited. He heard some rustling beside him as Pearl Sheepishly undressed. She looked about to make sure no one else was near. She kept her eyes on the paused Kricketot. She saw the one that she had given the cookie to earlier and saw that it was still nibbling on the snack. Then she saw a bigger Kricketot walk up to the small one and snatch away the cookie and bonk it on the head with one of it's antenna. Pearl's eyes went wide as she saw the Kricketot getting ready to cry.

The small bug let out a loud cry, Bobby opened his eyes to see Pearl running out into the woods. The Kricketot lunged forward in all directions, ready to bury the boy in a pile of hungry pokemon. Bobby took off after Pearl to escape the greedy Kricketot.

"Why did you do that!?!"

Pearl spoke between breaths. "I...saw that...the lit...tle guy was...gonna...scream!"

"And!?!"

Pearl looked back at him to give him a nasty look but when she saw the mass of sprawling bug pokemon, she shut up and ran as fast as she could.

The bug pokemon were running along the ground, bouncing on different branches, and even gliding for little distances on their small weak wings. They were slowly catching up to the fleeing trainers.

Bobby could feel his legs getting sore. "What...now?"

Pearl turned her head back to Bobby, who was still just a little behind her. "Need...to get...away!"

"Well, duh!" Bobby shouted at the top of his lungs.

As the two were running, they another group of trainers ahead of them putting out a flame from their morning breakfast. The trainers up ahead looked almost identical. They both wore sleek outfits that stuck to their bodies like plastic wrap. One was a boy and one was a girl. As they got closer, Bobby realized that they were twins even! How quaint.

"Pearl!"

Pearl turned around and saw what Bobby was looking at and immediately knew what to do. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another cookie and threw it at the confused twins. The boy caught it in his hands, wondering why the mysterious running girl had just thrown it at him. Then he turned and saw the swarm of Kricketots turning direction towards his campsite.

"That's not what I meant, Pearl!" All Bobby and Pearl heard were horrifying screams from the twins as they continued to run to safety.

Once the feeling of panic subsided, Pearl began to slow down.

"Pearl! Those poor campers."

She giggled a bit. "Hey, it was either them, or us. I figured you'd appreciate the gesture!"

Bobby thought about what might have happened had they not escaped. "Eww. You're right."

"It's a dog eat dog world out there!" Pearl said as she plopped down onto the forest floor to rest. "You might want to put a shirt on our something there, Bobby"

Bobby looked down at his chest to see it completely bare, save a few scratches from the Kricketot attack on his shirt. "Right." He opened his bag and pulled out a spair shirt that he had packed away and pulled it on over his head. Then he sat down to cool off. The two sat in silence for a little while until Pearl started to look around. "Uhm...do you know where we are?"

Bobby's head perked up and started to look around. "Uh...no."

"Not good." Pearl began to panic. She stood up and started walking in circles around Bobby.

Bobby stood up as well and pulled his back pack over his shoulders. Pearl grabbed her bag. "Well." He said with a smile. "Which way do you want to go?"

A splash was heard in the distance.

Both of the teens turned their heads. "what was that?" Pearl asked.

Bobby took a few steps forward. "It sounded like water."

"Well, duh!" Pearl joked as she walked past Bobby and through the woods.

"Wait, Pearl!"

Pearl stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "We should get to water so my Shellos can come out and play! Is that so complicated."

"Well, no."

"Good. Let's go."

The two began to trek through the forest, the sounds of splashing her growing louder with each step. Soon they could see the crystal outlines of a bright blue pond and started running towards their goal. They cleard the forest and looked out over a pond that looked like it was made out of glass. Pearl ran up to the edge and stuck her fingers in the water, pulling back after feeling how cold it was, then putting her hand back in.

"This place is perfect!" She whirled around to face Bobby with a smile the size of Jupiter plastered all over her face.

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

Pearl threw her bag over by the start of the woods. She threw her pokeball holding Shellos out on the beach of the small lake and then sat down. The Shellos immediately headed for the water. It waded into the pond to the shallows, not allowing it's tiny body to be completely submerged in water. It slugged around playfully, every now and then looking back to make sure that Pearl was watching. It's cute pink skin was wet and shiny in the sun and it's eyes were bright and happy.

Bobby let his Eevee come out as well, which proceeded to splash right into the water along with Shellos. The two the proceeded to play tag with eachother, of course Shellos had the advantage, seeing as how it was in water. Though it wasn't as fast on land, in the water it could glide along with ease, while Eevee had to work harder to hop in the water.

Bobby and Pearl sat on the beach watching the two play, every now and then a Magikarp would flop up out of the water making a splash at it came down.

"So. This is the pond that my mom always talked about." Pearl said, still looking out of the water. "It's just so serene, you know? It's beautiful."

Bobby nodded along with her. "Yeah. I've been here before I think."

"Really?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah. It's not to far from Sandgem, we just have to go east from here and we should find it just fine."

Pearl heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. That means we can just relax 'cause don't want move right now."

"Me neither."

Pearl lay down on her back and looked up at the sky. The clouds were making funny shapes in the afternoon sun and the blue sky filled in all of the spots where the white was not present. A tiny head popped into her vision and she screamed. The little creature screamed as well and fell over backwards. Shellos and Eevee flopped back on to the shore ready for a fight and Bobby just laughed.

Pearl whirled around to see her attacker only to find the little Kricketot from before lying on its back staring up at her. It flipped back onto its feet and walked over to Pearl. It stopped about a foot away from her.

"Well, hello there!" Pearl said excitedly.

The small bug held up a cookie in front of Pearl, as if asking her if he could have it.

"Well, where did you get that cookie?"

Kricketot turned around and pointed to Pearl bag, which had been opened and all of it's contents spilled out over the floor. Pearl chuckled and let the small bug eat the cookie as she when to straighten up her things. When she had cleaned up her bag the Kricketot was still next to her, clicking it's antenna together to make a cute little clinkinc sound. "So then, Kricketot. Do you want to come along with Bobby and Me?"

The Kricketot pointed to the half eaten cookie in his hand. "Of course there will be more cookies!" Pearl said as the happy pokemon jumped into her arms and snuggled up as close as he could.

"Ok. You stay here with Bobby. I am going to go into the woods and change shirts quick."

The Kricketot turned to Bobby, but didn't move any closer. It just gave it a sort of frihtened look, like anervous child meeting their parents' friends for the first time.

"Don't worry Kricketot, he wont bite."

Pearl turned to go into the forest to change her shirt but she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her were to very angry twins.

--------

The end. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really really really want reviews! If I don't get any, I fell like I'm doing this for nothing, and that isn't a good feeling.


End file.
